Picture's Up
Picture's Up is the 5th episode of BH90210. Synopsis When the first day of filming is halted amidst the latest threat, the cast makes a list of their potential enemies and sets their eyes on a former co-star who may be holding a vendetta against them. Jason's insensitivity while directing, causes the ladies to become frustrated and Tori stresses over an upcoming sex scene with Brian. Meanwhile, both Gabby and Brian share some personal news with the cast. Starring :Gabrielle Carteris as "Gabrielle Carteris" :Shannen Doherty as "Shannen Doherty"/Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as "Jennie Garth"/Kelly Taylor :Brian Austin Green as "Brian Austin Green"/David Silver :Jason Priestley as "Jason Priestley" :Tori Spelling as "Tori Spelling"/Donna Martin :Ian Ziering as "Ian Ziering" Special Guest Stars :Christine Elise as "Christine Elise" :Jamie Walters as "Jamie Walters" Recurring cast :Brendan Penny as Wyatt Jackson :Natalie Sharp as Anna Blakemore :David Cubitt as Chris :Ty Wood as Zach Co-Starring :Craig Haas as Reporter :Arran Henn as Reporter :Ryan Mah as 2nd AD :Nancy Robertson as Melanie :Klarc Wilson as The Man :Sebastian Billingsley-Rodriguez as Callum :Georgia & Everly Brown as Hazel :Cruze McKinnon as Declan :Bailey Skodje as Emma :Beckham Skodje as Rocco :Kate Whiddington as Bea Trivia *The show has Christine make a weird comment that makes it seem like #MeToo is an inconvenience to workplace romance, rather than a revolution that, to start with, ensures women finally get the bare minimum of legal protection and common decency they deserve.Fact Checking 'BH90210' Episode 5: The Weird Anti-Me Too Flex (September 2019) *A lot of lampshading in this episode **Doherty and Carteris share an exchange about not being part of the show after seasons 4 and 5, respectively. **Jamie Walters unfair firing *Gab comes out to her castmates, telling them she's seeing someone in the production *Brian introduces Zach as his son to the cast *Anna and Ian finally kiss! *Camille is in an ambulance going to the hospital *Jennie seems to have second thoughts about her advice to Jason to stay with his wife DREAM SEQUENCES *Brian dreams that he (as David Silver) is back from a sold out world tour to perform at the Peach Pit After Dark. **Brenda, Kelly and Donna are there dressed in black dresses, hair slicked back in a bun and parted with matching earrings and red lipstick. **In the middle of David performing, a fire breaks out at the bar and he takes off his shirt and hits the fire with it. This apparently puts it out and he in turn saves everyone. Just as David is going to kiss Donna, Brian wakes up in his trailer to the sound of a rooster cock-a-doodle-doing. *The news show is called Entertainment Nightly, which could be an homage to Entertainment Weekly in real life. Music :baby it's you (cover) | PMC ALL-STARS : :high steppin', hip dressin' fella (you got it together) | LOVE UNLIMITED : :fire | SARA BAREILLES : :when we were young | LOST KINGS • NORMA JEAN MARTINE : :lover | TAYLOR SWIFT : :bad habits | MADAME GANDHI • ZACH WITNESS : :st. revel | PANDA TRANSPORT : :love me again (with jess glynne) | RAYE : :i don't call him daddy | DOUG SUPERNAW : :misery | MICHIGANDER : :somebody that i used to know | GOTYE • KIMBRA : :eyes on you | SARA BAREILLES : :changing | SIGMA • PALOMA FAITH : :born this way (the country road version) | LADY GAGA : :daddy lessons | BEYONCÉ : :stressed out | TWENTY ONE PILOTS : :give me your love | SIGALA • JOHN NEWMAN • NILE RODGERS : :high hopes | PANIC! AT THE DISCO : :back in the saddle again | GENE AUTRY :shannen finds the rooster Media :Boobs On Your Tube: Gabrielle Finally Comes Out on “BH90210” (September 2019) Photos 105.jpg 105ian.jpg 105gabian.jpg 105shanbrian.jpg 105jp.jpg 105jenason.jpg 105jason.jpg 105jennie.jpg 105tori.jpg 105directing.jpg 105priestley.jpg 105scene.jpg 105zbag.jpg Videos Preview Only One More Until The Season Finale Season 1 Ep. 5 BH90210 Notes and references